


Lost Jumper

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione misplaced her jumper.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Lost Jumper

"Have you seen my jumper?" Hermione asked, rummaging through her trunk.

"No," Ginny replied, scrunching her lips. "Where'd you last take it off?"

"I thought it was in here, last night..." Hermione trailed off.

"Oh, right," Ginny grinned. "Perhaps if we repeat last night's activities we'll find it?"

"I doubt that's going to work, Ginny."

"It might not work, but it will be fun."

"You've got a point. So what were we doing last night? Ah yes, I believe you were kissing me."

"That would be correct," Ginny smiled. She walked up to Hermione and captured her lips with her own mouth, gently plying them apart and letting her tongue trace along Hermione's.

Hermione let one hand tangle in Ginny's fine, straight hair, the other hand dropping to her waist as she walked them back towards Ginny's bed, pushing them down into a comfortable laying position. They were quite caught up in the kiss, Ginny's hand sliding up under Hermione's shirt when the door creaked open.

"Hermione, I found your... jumper," Ron trailed off into a whisper, shocked at the sight before him. He dropped the jumper and closed the door, and looked at Harry wide-eyed. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why?"

"They're talking girl stuff."

"Oh, yuck."

"Yeah."


End file.
